Sonic the Hedgehog: Gems of Discord
by Sonixawesome
Summary: Sonic's arch-nemesis, Eggman, is in grave danger. Sonic is reluctant to assist his long time enemy, but Eggman's life may not be the only thing at stake. Sonixawesome's 25th Fanfiction and first Sonic the Hedgehog story! That's saddening...


Sonic the Hedgehog

The Gems of Discord

Sonic smiled, enjoying the warmth of the sun over his fur as he lay on a soft mattress of long grass. It was days like this that reminded him what he fought for. All the risk, all the self-sacrifice, all the danger… It was done so that days like this could keep happening.

"This is what I stand for…" Sonic smiled, just another one of his brief moments of deep insight.

Sonic closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath of Mobius' fresh air. On this side of the planet, a hedgehog could almost smell every single element the pure skies were composed of. It wouldn't be like that if Eggman had his way. The world would be dark, the sky filled with pollutants and smog. He would not have the long grass that he now rested on. The entire planet would instead be covered with cold steel.

"I won't let that happen." Sonic said. "Eggman will never win, not as long as I'm in control here." He smiled.

Sonic heard a soft sound, as if the air were being chopped. It grew louder, and then changed to footsteps. Sonic lifted his legs. He then kicked forward to bring himself to standing position.

He turned around, seeing his closest friend approach.

"What's up, Sonic?" The orange fox asked.

"Just enjoying the day, Tails old pal." Sonic replied.

Tails smiled, "That's nice. Hey, I've detected some strange activity, and think you might want to check on it."

Sonic groaned, "Eggman, I presume?"

Tails nodded, "Who else?"

Sonic shrugged. If there were to be just one day that Eggman wasn't up to something, he'd be tickled pink. He sighed, "Well, Tails my friend, I think it's time we give a visit to Mr. Baldy McMoustache."

Tails laughed, "I think so too."

Sonic looked to the horizon, grimacing from atop the Tornado's wing. They were approaching Eggman's portion of the planet. Already the blue skies gave way to murky atmospheres and clouds of black. This place had been lost to Eggman long ago, but Sonic still mourned for the loss of the natural beauty that had once filled it. No longer did there grow tall trees and beautiful grasses. No longer was this a masterpiece of nature.

"No longer is this place Green Hill." Sonic muttered to himself.

Tails turned to him, tilting his head, "What are you thinking about, Sonic?"

Sonic shook his head, "It's nothing Tails. I mean… Do you remember what this place used to look like?"

Tails looked ahead at the dark world they were approaching. "No, I can't. It's changed far too much."

Sonic nodded, "That's all thanks to Eggman."

Tails bowed his head low, "Yeah, but that's why we have to keep fighting, so that the rest of Mobius doesn't turn out this way." Tails said.

"Mhm." Sonic affirmed. They flew in silence for a while.

_WARNING!_

"What?" Sonic said.

_YOU ARE ENTERING DANGEROUS AIRSPACE! TURN BACK NOW! _

"What's Eggman getting at? He hasn't done anything like this before!" Tails shouted.

"You've got that right. Keep moving, but watch out for traps!" Sonic yelled.

"Got it!" Tails replied.

A huge projection appeared. It was a giant image of Eggman.

"I didn't think you could get fatter, Eggman!" Sonic snarled, "What's your angle here!"

_Sonic, if you're getting this, you've entered a dangerous airspace. For your own safety, turn about and head back to your home. I've been attacked, and my laboratories are under the control of someone very powerful. You must leave, now! Trust me; my only intention is to keep you safe. I know it might be… Hard to believe, but I have only spoken the full truth!_

"I don't believe this! Tails, fly through!" Sonic growled.

Tails looked uncertain, "Sonic, I think it might be a good idea to listen to him!"

Sonic did a double-take, "Tails? What are you saying?"

"I mean, yeah he could be lying to us. But what if he's not? We're not ready to take something on that could take over his entire laboratory!" Tails said.

"Tails, I could take over his entire laboratory with my eyes closed." Sonic retorted.

"Then why haven't you? If you care about this place so much, why haven't you tried to reclaim it?"

"Tails… I just… I…" Sonic trailed off, looking back towards the laboratory.

"You know as well as I do the danger involved, even without an opponent we don't know anything about inside. We should retreat!" Tails urged.

Sonic shook his head, "No! I can't just leave like this. Eggman's tricking us, I just know it!"

"We will come back, Sonic, but after due preparation!" Tails said.

"Like what?" Sonic asked.

"We have to collect the Emeralds. Getting Knuckles would be a good idea too." Tails answered.

Sonic looked down. "Fine, Tails. Turn us around. We've got some Emeralds to find!"

As they turned around, an Eggman projection appeared in front of them.

_I see you've begun to head back. Thank you, Sonic, for trusting me. It will make the difference in the fight to come. You might now be wondering who attacked my laboratory, who shall soon be your enemy._

The projection looked around, startled,

_My time may be up. Sonic, your enemy is M-_

With a huge crash, the projection changed to static.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted. He looked at Tails, who looked back at him.

"Let's go get those Emeralds." Sonic said, throat turning dry.


End file.
